


The Perfect Trifle

by Writer75



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Cooking, Destiel - Freeform, Falling In Love, Fluffy, Fluffyfest, Friends reference, Love, M/M, Romance, The perfect gift, its the thought that matters, making trifle, the perfect trifle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer75/pseuds/Writer75
Summary: For @4evamc <3Castiel is determined to find the perfect gift for Dean for Christmas





	The Perfect Trifle

Christmas was upon them, only 24 hours to go, and the bunker was a buzz as the AU visitors prepared for a feast. Gifts were wrapped under the elegant spruce that Bobby has chopped down himself, decorated with homemade trinkets. Castiel laid a gift softy under the tree, giving the hand written tag a pat, “To: Sam From: Castiel.” A small grin escaped his lips as he thought about how excited Sam will be to receive a new pair of gloves; his were so full of holes. Jack’s gift laid nestled next to it, but he was still missing one: Dean. He had been to every store, searched the internet for the perfect gift, but alas he was still empty handed and Christmas was tomorrow. Running his hands down his face  he stood up, finding himself face to face with the eldest Winchester.  
“Dean.”  
“Who’s that for?” he quipped with a childlike grin.  
“It’s for Sam.” he answered.  
“I got him something so good, but not as good as what I got you. I think I should get an extra gift for picking out such an epic gift for you. ” Dean boasted,  giving Cas a playful punch before heading towards the kitchen, with Cas in tow. Cas stopped in the doorway when he heard Dean’s voice talking to someone about a dessert he saw or heard on Rachel...on the Rachel something Show? Dean continued to rave about how delicious it looked, the whip cream, cookies, custard, and how it looked like a big giant pie. That’s when Cas had an angelic epiphany. He snuck away, back to his laptop, searching “Rachel’s whip cream cookies, custard, dessert” There it was. Grabbing a pen from the mug on the table, he hastily scratched down the ingredients & directions:

\- a layer of ladyfingers  
-a layer of jam  
-custard  
-raspberries   
-more ladyfingers  
-beef sauteed with peas and onions  
-more custard  
-sliced bananas  
\- real whip cream

It was perfect. All things Dean loved. Minus the fruit of course, but still! Most pies have fruit in it! This says trifle though. No! This is what he said he wanted! Castiel had hoped all along he would find something personal, something that would let Dean know how much he cared. Their relationship had changed in the last few months since Michael died. Mentally. Physically. A sweetness. A softness. A fondness. A touch. A smile. A stolen whisky induced moment in a shadow just outside Dean’s door, that even he was not sure he even remembered. Cas could feel a flush fall over him, before he headed up the stairs to the store.

Once he returned, he went straight to work. The kitchen was filled with sweet, and odd salty smells, catching the nose of the the youngest Winchester passing by.  
“What’s all this?” Sam looked around at all the materials laid out in individual bowls “I finally found something Dean wanted for Christmas. I don’t know why I didn’t think of it first. Dessert!” Castiel announced proud as a peacock. “It's this pie or trifle thing that I overheard him talking about that he saw someone named Rachel make on a show or her show. He couldn’t stop talking about it!”  
“You mean Rachael Ray?” Sam inquired.  
“I don't’ know. I just know this is what he wants.” Castiel took a handful of ladyfingers and began placing them carefully in the bottom of the glass dessert bowl. Sam smiled as he watched him create layer after layer of the delicious fillings as he made himself a sandwich. The layers of jam and custard were even making him hungry. As he reached the top of the dish, Castiel moved to the stove, picking up the hot saute pan and moving it to the counter top.  
“And now for the best part.” Castiel revealed with a wink to Sam as he spooned a thick layer of ground beef mixed with what looked to be mixed with peas and onions?  
Sam gulped. Sipping his milk, to free his mouth to speak. But it was too late. The top of the veggies and meat was now smothered with whip cream and carefully placed raspberries. Sam picked up his plate and placed it in the sink, before making his way over to the angel to take a closer look. On the counter was the recipe: “Rachel’s Friends Thanksgiving Trifle Recipe.”  
“I know it says Thanksgiving, but I figured it was still ok. Seems Rachel makes it for friends so, it has to be good!” Castiel declared.  
The blood drained from Sam’s face, as the memory of a night at a dingy motel flashed through his mind, a marathon of “Friends.” There was this episode, oh no. Sam swiped his hand across his lips, as he tried to find the words to tell the elated seraph when they were interrupted.  
“Hey!” Dean chirped as he walked in. “Woh. What’s going on in here.” His eyes darted about the kitchen, sniffing and peering in to each bowl and pan.  
“Dean!” Castiel barked as he attempted to cover his prized dish with a towel.  
Dean smirked at the apron clad angel as he attempted to see what he was so desperately trying to hide. “That’s for me isn’t it? You are making me something." He teased.  
“It's not Christmas yet.” Castiel reminded him.” And besides, it’s not done.”  
“Sam? Dean? I could use a hand here.” Bobby bellowed from the hall.  
“Be right there! Dean, go. Let him finish, don’t ruin it. I will be right there.”  
“Fine.” he snarled at his brother giving one more glance back before exiting just as Mary walked in with an arm full of groceries. Giving Sam a quick peck on the cheek, she noticed Castiel unveiling a bowl from under a dish towel, hovering over it protectively. She turned to Sam, seeing an anxious grimace on his face as he observed him also.  
“Hi Castiel, whatcha doing?” she greeted, moving to stand next to him. That is when she saw it. She swallowed, quickly placing a look of admiration and joy on her face as she ran her finger down the bowl, across each layer, pausing for just a moment on the warm layer near the top. “Did you make this for dinner?”  
“It’s for Dean. I made it for him for Christmas. It’s a trifle.”  
He went on to explain how it all came about, and how happy he was to finally find something he would appreciate, not just something he needed, but something he wanted. Mary smiled at him, rubbing his arm gently. “It’s perfect. Really. He is going to love it. Why don’t I put in the refrigerator so it can chill. I will clean this up, while you and Sam go help Bobby, he still needs help out there.”  
“Ok.” Castiel nodded, taking his apron off and hanging it on the back of the door as he left.  
“Mom.” Sam interjected  
“Sam. It’s perfect. I don’t want you to say anymore about this. Now go.” she insisted, widening her eyes to make sure she was being very clear as she covered it and put it away.  
“Yes ma'am.” he added before joining the others.

Later that night Sam awoke, and headed towards the kitchen for a glass of water; finding Dean standing in front of the fridge with the door wide open. Sam shuffled in, grabbing a glass from the cupboard.  
“Is that meat?” Dean questioned. “And peas? And whip cream?”  
“Dude. I tried to tell him, but mom, she told me not to. I mean how do you not know that meat does not go into a dessert? But he was just so...happy. Kept going on about how it was exactly what you wanted, and how perfect it was. It’s the recipe that Rachel made on the show Friends, not the recipe I assume you saw on the Rachael Ray Show that he heard you talking about. ”  
“Huh. That was a funny episode.” Dean sounded as he closed the door.  
“So I messed it up?” Castiel asked, his voice a bit shaky, startling both brothers. “I ruined your gift?”  
“Castiel no…”  
“Sam could you give us moment?” Dean interrupted him.  
Sam nodded to his brother, giving Castiel a comforting pat on the shoulder as he headed back towards his room.  
Castiel stood defeated in front of him, his eyes on the floor, his hand stuffed in his trench coat pockets. “Dean. I am sorry. I really did try. I heard you talking about…”  
“I know. Sam told me.”  
“I just thought it was so perfect, everything you like...but he’s right, I should have known that meat and peas and ...”  
“No, he is not right. You are. It is perfect. ”  
Castiel shook his head, continuing his downward stare at the floor, “Dean you don’t have to say that, and certainly do not need to eat it. I will go out later and get you something else, anything else. I will throw it away.” That’s when Castiel noticed Dean had already removed it from the fridge, and had taken a bite, a big heaping bite.  
“Dean!” Castiel moved towards him, attempting to pull the bowl and fork away from him. “You don’t have to do this.”  
Dean pulled away, yanking the dish back from him and holding the fork high above his head. “It’s my gift. You can’t have it back.” he commanded before taking another over sized bite, chewing it slowly and deliberately as he looked deep in to the angel’s eyes. “Don’t even think about it, you can’t have any.”  
Castiel’s eyes warmed and brightened, watching him take bite after bite, wiping the bits of whip cream and meat haphazardly from his face with the back of his hand. Castiel began to laugh, instinctively reaching toward him and wiping a bit he had missed with the tip of his finger; but nothing could have prepared him for what happened next. Dean grabbed his hand, bringing it back towards his face, before gently sucking the stray food clean from Castiel’s fingertip. His breath hitched, from the sensation of the sudden heat and cool of Dean’s delicious mouth as it moved on then off his skin. With their eyes still locked on one another, Dean took another bite, a messy one, but this time, he didn’t even attempt to wipe it away, he just moved closer. Still holding Castiel’s hand in his, he lowered his lips towards his, whispering against his cheek, “Do I have anything on my face?” Returning to look deep into those cobalt eyes. Castiel looked at his lips, noticing a small blob of the trifle in the corner of his mouth, and another just below his thick lower lip on his chin. He attempted to pull his hand from his, only to be met with resistance, as Dean shook his head “no” and moved even closer, pressing Castiel’s hips against the counter-top. Castiel pressed back, as he slowly, delicately, dragged his tongue along Dean’s chin before moving upwards towards his mouth, hesitating for just a moment, before pressing the tip against his lips, lapping at the creamy area till it was clean, before delving his tongue deep within Dean’ accepting mouth, lazily swirling his tongue around his, tasting him and the dessert before their lips fell away from one another, leaving each one breathless.  
Castiel looked back in to those olive green eyes, his heart pounding, his hands moving across Dean’s chest possessively. “Dean, that trifle, it tastes absolutely…”  
“Perfect. Just like I said.” he stated as he moved to thread both arms under Castiel’s trench coat, pulling him in once more...for another taste.  
Peeking through the doorway to the kitchen was Mary and Sam. “See?! I knew he would love it.” she whispered with a smile, before guiding her and Sam both back to their rooms.


End file.
